


An alternative answer

by Saffello



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Innocent, Library, Neolutionism, Party, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saffello/pseuds/Saffello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would have happened if when Cosima said "I'm bored", Delphine answered differently. </p><p>Season 1, Cophine, instead of the neolution lecture, Delphine suggests a neolution club. There is something a little odd about Delphine and Cosima really wants to know what that is.</p><p>Fluff, small work, a mess of thoughts. Was going to be a one shot but then I got bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Maybe it's a double blind-” Cosima was whispering down the phone, her hands trying drastically to explain the situation to Sarah on the other end whilst walking past rows and rows of books in the University library. Cosima stopped holding the phone between her cheek and shoulder, adjusted the textbooks held by her arm and grabbed the phone. “-The monitors aren't aware of the purpose of the experiment-” Cosima was trying to explain how the experiment that created them might work, how Paul might be a monitor over Beth. Thousands of thoughts at once were crashing through her head and it was so easy to slip into a ramble about experimenter bias and valid results, not to mention the whole nature/nurture debate, but she kept it simple. Simplifying the masses and reams of ideas she had ravaging her brain to one sentence had been a struggle to adopt all of her life, and now at 28 she still found it to be the bane of her existence. She was trying not to sound like she was talking about the fact she was a clone and that they were all part of an illegal cloning experiment and now were being killed off, but hey, how else do you word that? All the while the back of her mind was occupied with the thoughts of that distressed but beautiful French woman from Microbiology. 

Cosima put her phone back between her cheek and shoulder, using her hand again to motion her words, even if Sarah couldn't actually see. It was just a way to explain what she meant to herself, it didn't matter if it made no sense to the other person. She had done it ever since she was a kid. “-That way they can't skew the results-” Holy watershed. Cosima almost gasped, but before her body reacted she knew to stop it her reaction. Delphine appeared in the rush of books going behind her as she walked. Cosima almost stopped dead in her tracks taking in the piercing but friendly glance of the French woman. Blonde French and friendly with her, jeez this was going to be a tough year. Crap, she was hot. Cosima's heart fluttered and she forgot how to function for a second before saying “Oh..hey” in a more enthusiastic way than she wanted. Cosima grinned and waved with her frantic hand before moving on quickly cringing at what she was getting herself in for. She knew exactly what was happening, she had felt it before for the German exchange student last year in her old university. But then she put her logical head on again whilst Sarah was talking. 

“I might have a..dilemma of my own.” Cosima stopped just short of the table she was going to work on closing her eyes at the thoughts of the hot woman but also the fact she was probably planted there to observe her. Cosima turned herself to look from where she had come from, seeing Delphine out in the corridor already looking at her with a friendly smile. “I'm new here this semester, I didn't bring anybody with me...but someone-” Cosima didn't want to call her just someone, she wanted to say the really freaking hot blonde woman with hair like a Greek goddess and a smile that could slay men, but she just stuck with someone. “-Wants to be friends.” Sarah spewed some words trying to warn her off but god she was in such a mess. She had met this girl only this morning when she found her in class and then afterwards crying in the corridor. She was killer smart and freaking beautiful, but she was not real. Should she stay away or should she just through caution to the wind and be her friend and hopefully more? Cosima thought about it once she hung up the phone, dropped her books to the brown large table and sighed. Who knew being a genetic identical lesbian could be so hard. After a while of brooding over the face of that woman, she buried her head deep in her work and got on with research for her PhD. 

But then Cosima was never really that great at keeping focused when there was someone really attractive in the same room. Cosima looked up across the row of tables to the next one down at the other end of the room, the one that had Delphine sitting and looking bored by. Cosima was interested as to what she was studying, before long she felt the curiosity get the better of her. Nudging her glasses up her nose, Delphine went from buffering French 1950's movie to 1080p. Holy watershed. Cosima gulped tried to turn on that switch she had in her head that made her 100% more attractive and confident but it was messing up because of nerves. Grabbing the rest of her things she stood, took a deep breath and headed down the row to Delphine. Crap suddenly all her emotions just swelled up and she felt so nervous and excited, she didn't know what to even say.

“Hey Delphine.” Cosima ended up whispering with a smirk, thinking about how nice it would sound to hear a reply. Even if she was just a monitor. Delphine turned from her work and looked up, a big smile spreading across her face even to her eyes. That was weird but amazing, if she was a monitor she was a great actress. Cosima turned and leant on the tables edge looking up to the ceiling for strength to actually talk to the woman. 

“Bonsoir Cosima.” Delphine replied, leaning over what she was writing and turning to face Cosima. 

“So...I'm bored.” Cosima eventually said, after failing words with that damn smile. Delphine took a little time to reply too, holding their locked enchanted gaze a little longer than normal before suddenly springing to action. 

“Oh well, I am going to this party tonight..urrr..” Delphine quickly rushed over her work, trying to find something. Cosima was intrigued, parties weren't her thing but if she was going to be there she could make it her thing. “Here!” Delphine picked up a leaflet from under a text book. “It is just at the club in town...urr... we could go to that...like.” Delphine looked down at a petite watch on her slender wrist, it had a brown leather strap and small golden face. “Oh wow.” Delphine realised the time. “Now.” Cosima's heart was going insane, watching the woman flutter about in a frantic state searching for this leaflet and then realising the time, she bit her lip hard running her eyes over the woman. God she needs to get used to late nights in the library...or was that just Cosima that ended up there most of the time? Delphine handed her the leaflet, scanning her face for a reaction. Cosima was sceptical, nudging her glasses up her nose again (she would need to get them tightened or something) but then she did need to get out more. The leaflet was kinda daunting, but that could just be the social interaction. 

“Hmmm” Cosima said with another smirk briefly looking into Delphine's eyes over the paper and then back to the words. When they connected it felt like Cosima was a kid again. She loved it. It said free drinks and free entry. Free was a word that Cosima loved. The club was 'Neolution', renowned for freaks and geeks alike getting together and having all sorts of weird and wonderful parties surround by body modification. As soon as she saw the name her excitement scales went through the roof. She had always wanted to go, for science obviously, but never made it. At least now she could go with someone insanely attractive and also observe what actually happens there and not just rumours. “Neolution...really?” Cosima questioned with a knowing and cheeky smile. Delphine smiled back instinctively and raised her eye brows. 

“You've heard of it?” Delphine was expectant and suddenly nervous but at the same time there was a blush across her cheeks that Cosima hadn't spotted before. It made her blush too. 

“It's kinda fringe don't you think? I mean their philosophy is so...out there.” Cosima's hands were talking again and depicting an explosion representing their views as her eyes widened in thought. Cosima knew the place well without ever going in, it was created by some ex PhD students who used to study here, who were influenced by 'Neolutionism' some futuristic evolutionist theory. She didn't really agree with what they thought, but ever since she saw this one guy go in with silver white hair, and one white eye, she was hooked. 

“Yes, but I take that as a Darwinist it would interest you?” Delphine somehow knew exactly what to say to tip Cosima over the edge into wanting to go. Cosima squinted her eyes, testing the waters with Delphine. Sure she could be a monitor. Sure she could be the one hunting them down and killing her, but damn was she going to give up an opportunity to get up close and personal with her..and the science of course. “So.....” Delphine prompted with an expression like a puppy wanting a walk it had been waiting for. Cosima couldn't resist her heart melted and her smirk turned into a grin, she dropped her gaze and looked back up to Delphine. 

“Sure.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Ok, keep cool, you know some things for sure-” Cosima whispered to herself, her breath seeming to pour out of her nose and mouth in streams of white mist as she walked across the court yard to the entrance of the university. Whilst people came in, mainly second years from their rented homes to attend their evening lectures, Cosima was the only one walking out. Her arms wrapped tight around her red winter coat, she knew she was going to club, with a very attractive French woman so she had to dress to impress, but Cosima was never one to dress for the cold. “You are clone.” Cosima whispered at a lower and more silent tone, looking from side to side past all of the anonymous faces in the dark winter night. “We're being hunted.” Cosima said in a most agitated and matter of fact was than before. “And the new girl that is suddenly interested in you is probably a monitor...” Cosima sighed, letting more white mist out into the atmosphere. Crap. As she walked out onto the street the pockets of people quietened down to just a few here and there at long drawn out intervals. The club wasn't that far away, but far enough to make it a reasonably long walk. At night, with hardly anything but a coat on it felt like an eternity. But Cosima was on a high, filled with adrenaline and nerves, radiating against her cold cheeks. She sniffled in from the cold and could finally see the clubs entrance in the distance. This part of town she rarely ventured too, she often explored the depths of the place she was going to be for a few years, but never to this side. There were no people here now. Cosima suddenly felt tense, like someone was watching or following her. With a slight cough she looked over her shoulder and saw no one down the road she had just come down, just white mist floating up into nothingness from radiators and vents of warehouse blocks. The road was slightly wet with a rain that seemed to have come from no where, because she hadn't thought it had rained earlier that day. 

Increasingly she had a sinking feeling that maybe she should have asked Delphine to accompany her there. But it turned out, once Delphine had packed all of her books and sheets away at the library something had come up, she told Cosima she would deal with it and meet her there in 20 minutes. It was now coming up for 35 minutes as Cosima was always late and there was no sign of Delphine. The door was suddenly in front of her, her mind wondering to all the horrific scenarios that could happen to a petite female science geek walking alone down a freakish road at night. Then she thought hey, that's why Alison had given her the pepper spray. At the door Cosima stopped, letting the well build body guard look her up and down, she stood as high as she could (even with the ridiculously big heels she had put on) to look into the club above his shoulder. The man moved to block her sight. 

“Oh hi.” Cosima said, the white mist of her breath was turned yellow and blue by the lights outside of the door. The big bold neon letters spelling 'Neolution'. “I am meeting someone here, like inside so...” Cosima was being friendly as usual and smiled her fangy smile, but inside she was cracking under the intensity of his dead eye stare. “I'm going to go in.” Cosima walked forward, feeling for the first time the frozen cold on her finger tips from inactivity. The body guard put out his hand and pushed her back by her shoulder. Cosima lost her grin, and looked around awkwardly. 

“No entry without invitation.” The man asserted, and looked over her head ignoring her small body. Cosima was pissed; the allure of the French woman and the fact she had personally invited her here, and also that small but amazing fact she was smoking hot; had vanished. Just before she was about to give up and walk the other way, the man moved aside and Delphine came from out of the club, a big smile across her face. 

“Cosima!” She greeted, her arms wide for the greeting. Cosima turned around, suddenly warmed by the accent and embraced the woman. But Delphine did not let go at first, she kissed Cosima's cheek. Hell the contact sent her wild before she realised that it was French custom or something. But then Delphine left a long and lingering kiss on the other before leaning out of the embrace. “Sorry, how long have you been waiting?!” Delphine realised how she was late to meet her. Cosima was thrilled, still contacting the woman, the warm grasp running across her arms. 

“No no, it's totally cool. I'm always late so don't worry. It's nice to be sorta early for a change.” Cosima tilted her head in that characteristic way she had developed and grinned. Delphine gave her some sort of look that she didn't recognise but made her heart stop beating, before she let go, took her hand and brought her inside. Inside it was...grimy with black walls covered in something Cosima dread to think about, but glowed green under the poor lighting. A man sat in a box in the wall, offering tickets to something or other, but he had that silver hair and white eye she had seen before. Watching him for a little too long Delphine pulled her forward into the actual club through some double doors. Immediately a heavy base invaded their space, booming out some electronic sounding music. Cosima knew already she would like this place just from their choice of music, all around her bodies. Some sitting in booths, others dancing in strange and exotic ways that Cosima hadn't even thought about before. Delphine stopped just short of some steps down to the dance floor. “Wow this is...oddly exactly what I expected.” Cosima laughed in that husky San Fransico way. Delphine turned to face her, her expression filled already with the energy consuming the room. Their hands still connected like close friends both experiencing something for the first time. 

“The owner is here, would you like to meet him?” Delphine asked with a edge to her question that Cosima didn't fully understand but she was too caught up in the sexual energy and the looks of all the people that she didn't hang on it for too long. All around them were posters and signs in bright white and electric blue colours contrasting with the general darkness of the club. “Neolution”, “Self-directed evolution”, and “Body modification on request, ask Razor for details.” It was all so real and strange and...so totally everything she thought it would be. 

“Yeah sure, yeah that would be awesome.” Cosima turned to Delphine finally able to break the trance she was getting herself in for. Delphine was biting her lip and looking at her when she turned. Damn. Cosima grinned in response stepping a little closure to the woman but in that instance Delphine took a tighter hold of Cosima's hand and again pulled her along, down the steps and across the expanse of strange and wonderful bodies. Once they got to the other end after being knocked about a bit Cosima adjusted her glasses and followed her up the small steps to a 'private booth'. The body guard didn't even stop or ask Delphine what she was doing he just let them go through. She swore she had seen that man before though, weird. Inside the music was just a dull booming around the walls, and she could concentrate after all this time. Delphine let go of her hand as soon as she saw the owner in the room, and Cosima immediately felt a little lost. He was stood talking to some other people, all covered in strange designs of tattoos with silver hair. Delphine stopped abruptly and turned to Cosima bumping into her. Cosima smiled at the contact and stepped back a little. 

“There he is!” Delphine gasped in some sort of admiration. It was colder in here but not as cold as the outside and Cosima suddenly felt like she wasn't the only thing on Delphine's mind. Looking just to the side of her she saw the man. He was tall, slim and mostly bald apart from a neat cut fuzz of grey hair. He was posed; arm across her chest with one propping his head up, intrigued with what was being said to him. Cosima was intrigued too but a little cautious of the way she spoke her last words. 

“Yeah there he is.” Cosima replied with slightly less enthusiasm. All she really wanted to do was pull the woman into their own booth but then wouldn't that be dangerous if she was a monitor? 

“I would love to talk to him, he has so many cool ideas. He is one of the founders of neolutionism-” 

“One of the founders?” Cosima was confused, she thought this was some PhD dig. 

“Yes, he founded the philosophy in the 80's and then when he came to Minnesota for his PhD he-”

“Oh wow, so he's the guy.” He didn't look anything like his picture now, and she was pretty sure it wasn't the same person but then the accent reaffirmed the fact she was so into this woman and so whatever she said was gold. “Let's go talk to him then?” This time Cosima was going to be in the lead, she took Delphine's soft long fingered hand and went off towards the man, the people around him walking towards Cosima and out of the room. Cosima was so full of nerves and apprehension and she had no idea why, maybe it was the fact her life was going to be constantly on the line, or the fact that she hadn't had sex in weeks and so anyone was good enough but she had a burning inside of her. As they got closer Delphine slipped in front of her and the man turned as if pre-planned to greet them. 

“Hello!” He said in a charismatic and confident greeting. Cosima looked from Delphine who was staring at him in some sort of admiration and then to his face and smiled. 

“Hello Dr Leekie, I'm so amazed to be in your acquaintance, I'm Delphine-”

“And who are you?” Dr Leekie broke in with a hushed tone staring down at Cosima. That was the problem of being a bundle of freaking awesome, you were always smaller than everyone. He seemed to have not really paid any attention to Delphine, even though she was so the hotter one out of the two of them. It was a little weird. 

“Hi, I'm Cosima.” She said that a kind of sarcastic enthusiasm that mocked him, but she didn't intend to. She was going to put her hand out to shake and then thought she better not, he seemed a little creepy. 

“I am so impressed with your work, and just seeing in the club how many people it has influenced, it is...it's magnifique.” Delphine was over the moon that she was meeting him, and it slightly annoyed Cosima. She looked at their exchange, even if he was ignoring her, there was some sort of electricity between the two of them. Did they know each other? Cosima thought. 

“Merci, merci, je fais de mon mieux pour offrir une certaine diversité de styles et de modes de vie vivant.” Dr Leekie just sprang out of now where with what Cosima assumed was French. Delphine grinned at him, and stared into his eyes. 

“You speak French?!” She admired. Cosima shifted her weight on her legs and tried to think of another way to interpret their closeness and tone of voice, but she kept coming back to the same conclusions. But then maybe it was just jealousy, that totally non-scientific phenomenon that had alluded Cosima right up until this very second. 

“Oui, oui-” Dr Leekie looked about the booth which was more a slightly small room with fabric soft chairs lining the walls and tables plotted about, Neolution posters about some sort of futuristic evolution scattered about the place. For some high end philosophy it looked sub-par. Then his eyes caught Cosima's with a small smile. “I have a neuro-lingual processing chip.” He smirked, Delphine gasped in admiration again, Cosima quickly darted her eyes from the hot blonde to the man and tilted her head. 

“Bull shit!” Cosima called it, Delphine gasped again but this time it was out of shock, she grabbed Cosima's arm in some silent attempt to make her take her insult back. But Leekie just smiled. 

“A sceptic, it's a breath of fresh air to have one of those around. Of course the technology is out of reach of the idea, but I see it happening in the near future.” Dr Leekie put his hands in his black trouser pockets, then she realised that for a club he was suited up and she was in a winter coat, too enthralled by what she saw to think to take it off. So she unclipped it and pulled it off, turning to pull it off her arm and reveal her sexy outfit she planned for Delphine. 

“I'm Evo Devo so when someone talks about he future...I'm more show and don't tell.” Cosima draped her coat over the back of one straight back chair and grinned back to him. She was wearing a red wine coloured strappy top with low cut lacey rims, black skinny jeans, with lots of necklaces and bracelets. Her black rimmed glasses and hair complimenting it well. As well as her usual sharp cut eye liner. In her heels she had never really worn but made her feel tall, she was hot. Leekie briefly checked her out but she was more interested in Delphine's reaction, which was just what she wanted. Delphine against bit her lip and blushed looking away. 

“Well we certainly have the people willing our projects at the DYAD to happen. Freaky Leekie my admirers like to call themselves--”

“Oh the dudes with the silver hair and white eyes right?” Cosima had been watching them ever since she started that semester. 

“It started off as a backhanding comment--” Dr Leekie began before being interrupted by someone of that exact description behind us. Cosima turned when she heard the booming music blast into the room suggesting the door had opened. “Excuse me ladies this is important business. Please feel free to enjoy the club, dance a little...” Dr Leekie held Cosima shoulders and walked off behind her towards the man and back out into the club. Cosima let out her breath and turned to Delphine, who was still biting her lip. 

“Well that was--”

“Amazing!” Delphine answered. They were alone in the room now, just the two of them. Cosima had a feeling she was not talking about Dr Leekie, or at least she hoped she wasn't. Cosima grinned and moved a little closure to Delphine, and touched the sides of her arms, biting her own lip. 

“You're really into it huh?” Cosima was referencing Neolutionism, but Delphine knew what she meant, and there was a hesitance in her. Had Cosima totally misinterpreted everything? Delphine moved her arms to let her own jacket off, revealing a silk white top with sheer sides revealing her naked body beneath, black skinnies and black toeless heels. Maybe she was right. Slowly with every fibre in her body trying to restrain her from pushing Delphine up against a table and making crazy hot science with her; she leant up to the taller woman and moved her eyes from Delphine's eyes to her soft red lips. Delphine looked nervous but at the same time, maybe subconsciously she wanted it too from the fact her hands were running up Cosima's bare arms to her shoulders. Screw it, Cosima leant up faster and closed her eyes pressing her lips softly but with little force onto Delphine's. Delphine seemed to linger on it for a moment and then pulled away a litle rashly. 

“Oh god, I am so sorry. I totally messed that up didn't I. Oh god! I am always jumping to conclusions, oh man!” Cosima stuttered an apology as she saw the shocked and nervous face of Delphine. 

“Non non, it's urrr...I was...sorry I am not-” Delphine was stuttering too, her hands seemed to adopt Cosima's frantic waving and moved about her words. 

“You're not gay, it's totally cool don't worry about it. Again I am sorry, like yeah, sorry about that.” Cosima was so rejected and awkward and cringing over how she had misinterpreted everything. 

“No I am not gay. It's my fault I was leading you on.” Delphine apologised with big eyes. Cosima fell for them again before mentally slapping her face. Not gay, not gay. Crap this year would be even harder.


	3. Chapter 3

“Cosima?” A voice faintly asked from the real world. Cosima pulled out her earphones and suddenly the heart of the coffee shop erupted into her ears, her senses heightening to include the aromas of freshly ground strong coffee and the sweetness of the bakery selection. Her mass concentration on everything around her swamped her senses, and then she realised something must have caught her attention in the first place. Turning and looking up from her books she caught the eyes of Delphine standing beside her looking down at the coffee table and her work, her arm holding onto the thin strap of her bag on her shoulder. 

“Oh!” Cosima grinned, her couldn't help but grin and then she stopped herself looking to her work and back at the woman. Her heart was going crazy! “Hi! Ur, do you want to urr sit?” Cosima was already trying to clear the 4 person coffee table in the sofa lounge of the café that she had taken over for the past hours. Delphine opened her mouth in a slight oh shape, turned to look to the rest of the cafe and then back again with a polite and friendly smile. Cosima stopped clearing, sensing a little awkwardness. God it had been a few days but Cosima just...so frigging into this girl she couldn't get her head around the fact the girl was straight. 

“Oh sorry, I..I was just with...” Delphine was looking behind her over her shoulder, Cosima's excitement and heart beat slowed down and she sunk a little in her seat. 

“No it's totally cool, go, I've got a tonne of work to do-” Cosima looked back to her work, not really sure what to do with her hands she sorta waved like a surrender and then placed them on her work papers. 

“I was just with someone so I am free now, if you want to have some coffee, I can buy?” Delphine lost her awkwardness and her accent was strong and confident. Cosima perked up again, but didn't turned her head straight away, she let the words Delphine said sink into her mush of a brain and then smiled to her. But Delphine was already heading to the counter to order some drinks. Cosima moved her now empty coffee mug looking in to see the small brown ring at the bottom and then put it on the next table over. She quickly covered up what she was actually researching about the DYAD institute and stuffed all the papers she hadn't yet read into her bag and the rest into a bin that was by the table. Destroy the evidence and then there is no case right, Cosima thought. She didn't want to hide it from Delphine but the way Delphine was with Dr Leekie, their contact, closeness and their--

“Here we are.” Delphine announced as she moved around the chairs next to Cosima and took a seat on her sofa. Cosima immediately felt warm but tensed up, their kiss it was totally hot but it was so ruined by the rejection. Delphine placed the mug of black coffee in front of her and her own latte off her tray on onto the table. “What are you working on?” Delphine said as she picked up the steaming mug and took a sip. It wasn't the fact the coffee would be amazingly hot and that it would burn her that made her stare, it was the way Delphine licked her lips after she swallowed that enchanted her. Delphine smiled and looked from Cosima's lips and back to her eyes. Cosima felt the same compulsions come over her like they did when they kissed, and then she laughed a little and shook her head looking to her work. Pushing her loose dreds around her neck to her opposite shoulder she picked up some sheets. 

“Oh like urm, I am looking at stem cells lines from like--”

“-Cosima I really want to talk.” Delphine cut in, Cosima silenced and looked to her, and moved back, moving her body so that she was facing her and pulled her leg up on the sofa. “I have been thinking about that kiss constantly...” Delphine said, she was twisting her body to face Cosima, and took another sip of her freaking hot latte to wait for the words to hit Cosima. Cosima felt something in the words like an edge or a purpose behind just putting that in there. But then she felt this bravado come over her in what Delphine might be meaning?

“Like not in a bad way?” Cosima asked with a restrained grin, trying not to seem desperate but freaking out inside. She moved her hands to her lap and her fingers which were covered in rings were playing with each other. Delphine closed her eyes, holding the mug near her lips. Cosima studied the fascinating way her lips caressed the edge of the mug. Damn she hoped to god that Delphine was not her monitor, if she wasn't then maybe hitting on her wouldn't cause her intense excitement and dread at the same time. Also if she wasn't a monitor they could totally be friends forever and she could always see the Frenchie whenever she wanted. 

“Like...I know as a scientist that sexuality is more like a spectrum rather than polar opposites..but I think I am the exception.” Delphine said this so apologetically, but in a way that just made Cosima freeze in thought. Suddenly Cosima burst from frozen GIF to video on fast forward, she grinned and frowned and then grinned again her hands coming to her aid waving about even if she wasn't yet talking. She turned to her work, thought for another and then turned back. Had she accidentally affirmed Delphine's heterosexuality? Cosima physically slapped herself in the forehead this time and not mentally. “Non non! No this is not about you, it's just I always find myself attached to people and then I realise that it could be misinterpreted.” Delphine was getting all nervous now like Cosima, she put her latte down and then started talking with her hands, a little less frantically though. “No what I am trying to say is..oh...I-”

“Del it's totally cool, I get it. You're straight, I read you wrong and that's that.” Cosima was dying inside but totally got it, she couldn't pry as much as she so wanted to. She just kept grinning even though she just wanted to like scream in sexual frustration, but she was bigger than attraction. Stupid chemicals. She turned back and put both of her feet on the floor, looking over her notes and papers to distract herself. Delphine saw the hidden upset that she had caused her new 4 day old friend. 

“Yes but..I know I am chemically attracted to men, but I mean...you are different.” Delphine tried to defend herself. Cosima knew she should probably take this as a Beth and Paul scene, she loved him and he wouldn't love her back but wouldn't leave. Cosima wanted Delphine but Delphine didn't want her back in the same way. If this was some monitor bullshit Cosima would take it any day over not having this smoking hot French woman in her life. Sure it had taken her until 28 and her PhD to find her, but she wouldn't give her up. 

“Different?” Cosima asked hopeful in the response, her voice cracked a little but she was so intent on finding out how, scientific curiosity of course. For the first time she picked up her own mug and sipped on the black liquid. There was something in it that she had not expected, it was spiced pumpkin syrup. It was her favourite..how did Delphine know? Delphine saw the smile that Cosima expressed by instinct when she tasted the spice. 

“Oui. I can't put my finger on it, but you are a...you're a-” Delphine squinted her eyes in thought, looking from Cosima's eyes to her mouth then her body and back again. Cosima's heart was fluttering from the masses of blood rushing to her cheeks. “..a cheeky woman Cosima.” Delphine took a sip of her latte and smiled as she did, liking her lips. Cosima was going wild again. Delphine was so into her she could freaking tell, but making a move wouldn't do any good, so she just winked liking her own lips and looked down to her hands. She saw Delphine put her drink down after taking another sip, then her hands disappeared and there was a sudden anticipating silence. Cosima looked up and saw Delphine transfixed on her. Cosima stopped smirking, she could see the curious desire in Delphine's eyes and how her hands was slowly coming up to her face. Cosima took a deep breath and exhaled, biting her lip and worrying about what she should do, should she kiss her again, let her make the first move or ignore it because obviously she is super bad at jumping to conclusions. 

“Delphine Beraud, what am I going to do with you?” Cosima whispered and bit her lip again. There was a flicker of something over Delphine's face and then it vanished. It was enough to make Cosima loose her train of thought only for half a second before it turned to tunnel vision on Delphine's face. 

“Be my friend?” Delphine offered, turning and picking up her latte once more, looking over it to the sheets of paper on the table. Cosima sighed silently, rolled her eyes and chewed her lip. She was so falling for this girl and it was clouding what was actually going on. Delphine was probably just looking at her and saying that she liked Cosima as a friend, but because she didn't say those exact words straight away she assumed the best. 

“Sure.” Cosima replied with a helpless enthusiasm, Delphine knew she had hurt the girl but ignored it for the better. 

“Great, now please walk me through this maybe I could help?” Delphine picked up some paper and briefly scanned it before moving on. Cosima let all the sexual tension and stress out of her and pushed her glasses up her face to look down on the words. 

“Sure.” Cosima again stated, this time more matter of factly the allure and confidence shot down slightly. Cosima picked up some of her initial notes on stem cells and began to talk about it. All the while she avoided Delphine's eyes and knew they were looking at her in such a way that would make her melt and forget. So she chose not to look. 

One thing was for sure, Delphine was playing with her...and to be honest she liked it.


End file.
